One security concern of customers today is protection against replication of a product. For example, in an automotive key fob, part of the security of the system relies on the fact that the actual application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) or system on a chip (SoC) is unique for the customer. This means a semiconductor manufacturer must produce a new mask set with some different underlying characteristics (memory map, pinout, functions, etc.) than that of the corresponding general purpose device mask set.